


[podfic] Theories of Divination

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Divination, Foreshadowing, Gen, Libraries, London, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Rupert Giles POV, United Kingdom, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Theories of Divination" by Ari (<span></span><a href="http://wisdomeagle.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wisdomeagle.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>wisdomeagle</b>). Giles doesn't believe in fortune-tellers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Theories of Divination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theories of Divination](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18782) by Ari (wisdomeagle). 
  * Inspired by [Theories of Divination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703786) by [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle). 



 

 

 **Format:** mp3  
**Size:** 7.9 MB  
**Length:** 0:08:40

Download it at the audio archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/theories-of-divination) (zipped mp3), or from Google [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8c3txKt6p9lbU1HbXhYRXIzU1E/edit?usp=sharing) (unzipped mp3).

Or you can stream it [here](http://a7.typepad.com/6a01348710c212970c0133f3ef4bbf970b-pi).


End file.
